This is the story of the darkness
by Doctorfezman
Summary: I'm crap at summaries, but here. This is the story of the darkness, and how it changed my life forever. You wouldn't believe how many years it took me to escape..


It's cold.

Oh, it's so cold in here. What's the heating temperature? Please turn the heating on. I can't handle the cold. It's dark, in here, I honestly don't know where I am. It's a candlelit room, there's nobody else around. I can't see. There's no way out.

* * *

As usual, the Doctor was bounding around in the TARDIS halls, but not for any reason at all, except from the fact we were playing tag. He'd not played it in such a long time, especially in nine-hundred odd years, but of course I was young and he had to keep me entertained. And that wasn't easily done, not easy at all. The TARDIS was acting strangely, he mentioned that today. We never knew why, but we just decided to keep ourselves busy with a few activities or stuff. This was the Doctor explained in few words, oh so few words, but today it was not just him acting weird. The TARDIS, or his 'Old Girl' as he put it, wasn't going to take us anywhere, said she didn't feel in the mood. Which caused him to go in a huff. It took a little time before I persuaded him to come and play a few games with me, or do some painting. At one point, we would go in the kitchen, clearing it of all the Fish fingers and Custard.

What was the problem today? Well, the problem we had was that the TARDIS wasn't going to take us anywhere exciting, so we had to go and find something for ourselves to do. And even then she didn't make it easy, she made the hallways change and we ended up somewhere we really didn't want to go, so in all cases it wasn't fair, she wasn't being fair today. Sure, she still was powered up but he had a feeling she wasn't feeling very right for some reason, maybe she just needed to rest but that was one thing he'd probably never find out. He actually wondered what it was like to be a TARDIS, actual body of a TARDIS. Yeah, he knew it'd be hard but.. what would it really be like? Though he would be very interested, he would never consider it. Not even if it was to take her place, and even then would it be risky.

"Can we.." I looked up at him as he crouched down to my level, "can we paint some things?" I asked, and waited for his response, he was at my level now and had that idiotic grin he always had on him when he had a good idea or some. He nodded, grinning as I pushed him away from me, he was quite tall and so he found this to be another one of my games, when really, I was uncomfortable with him being that close. He never knew my real age, I was only eight. Quite younger than him, and really mature. I wasn't up for stupid games; and I was quite educated with a big vocabulary; you couldn't deny that. I just tended not to use it much. Even once he complimented my cleverness, and that made me run away. I was embarrassed, nobody had ever complimented me before on that, and yet.. it was just so.. wrong. It felt wrong. I wondered whether we would make it to the art and design room first try; as she was moving the hallways.

"Are you getting dizzy?" He had asked me, frowning a little because I almost went a different way from the way he was going. Maybe it was because I was the first to do that, I wouldn't know. I shook my head and he ruffled my hair, putting his arm through mine, (well, as best as he could from that height), and walking forward on throughout the forever shifting hallways. "Right, I have a feeling we'll make it first time around." He nodded to a door, he heard some sort of machine behind it. "That," he was practically pointing out the sound of the machine that it was making, "that's the paint mixer thing." The paint mixer thing? He could've at least come up with a good name for it if he had named it. I would have asked him if he named it, but seeing as he named this big box, he probably most likely did.

We were coming close to the door, but he told me to step aside. Which I did, but, he opened the door and his eyes widened. Now quite interested as to what was in there, I tried to step beside him to see what was in there, but instead, he did something I figured he'd never have done, he shoved me back onto the floor with a thud. It hurt, sure, but I wasn't a crying sort of person. Not now, I would look weak if I had started to cry. His eyes, they shone with such an interesting light, which was escalating from the room, but it wouldn't sort the image properly in his eyes for me to be able to figure out what was in there. For one second, I thought he took another step towards it. A moment later, I noticed he actually was walking towards it, now that, was a stupid idea. "Doctor!" I shouted at him, I figured getting up and trying to pull him back would do nothing, he would just shove me away again, hurt me. "Doctor." I said, it was no use.

He was edging ever so close to the inside of the door, and by now I had crawled to the other side of the door, behind it. I pulled my knees up to my chest, looking at him, but soon enough he'd disappeared from sight. I jumped as the door slammed shut with a slam, and I quickly, but quietly shuffled away backwards. I shivered, the console had turned a different color from what it was the first time I'd seen it, and either I was passing out, or falling asleep, because the darkness was emulating from practically everywhere. No, that wasn't happening. But it was, I couldn't understand it. Not at this age, would you expect an eight year old to know better. Well, my parents would have expected better. If I was still with them, but at the moment, I wasn't.

The darkness was still creeping around me, its arms holding me down as if gravity had fallen, hard. I couldn't get up, I had stopped moving. The light, any light had gone out. There was a system the Doctor had put in, well, candles around the TARDIS.. and I screamed, well, partially since nobody was around, not that I knew of, because one of the candles went out. I heard a blowing sound, there was no sign of anyone around, I was on my own. The Doctor had disappeared. "What.. the hell." I whispered into the darkness, what was going on here? Nothing made sense anymore, I couldn't make any sense of it. I mean, I was clever but this.. this wasn't.. I don't know. It felt like, heck, it sounded like someone was walking around out there.

"H-hello..?" I called out, and then, all of a sudden heard heavy, loud footsteps coming towards me. My pulse started quickening, there was somebody coming. And they were coming for me. Right in a few seconds.

* * *

_That's a cliffhanger for now, adding more onto the story when I have time!_

_This is my first story, and you just read it, maybe you liked it, so review maybe?  
_

_Cheers!  
_


End file.
